


Caotico primo incontro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [37]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una versione alternativa del primo incontro tra Tsunayoshi e Gokudera Hayato.Scritta sentendo: The King in Yellow: Cthulhu Mythos Orchestral Horror Music"Questa storia partecipa alla Valentine's Day Run indetta dal forum Piume d'Ottone"Prompt:14 - Lost Items!AU (Gli oggetti che perdi arrivano alla tua anima gemella, e viceversa)
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031726
Kudos: 1





	Caotico primo incontro

Caotico primo incontro

Un indistinto brusio di voci risuonava nell’aula.

Kyoko si portò la mano davanti alla bocca e sbadigliò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

< Non vedo l’ora di poter tornare a casa > rifletté. Tra i suoi capelli castani, tinti, si vedeva una ricrescita bionda.

Si voltò e guardò Sawada di sottecchi, notando quanto quest’ultimo fosse concentrato.

< Decimo… Decimo… Decimo… > si ripeteva Tsunayoshi, guardando il piccolo cofanetto con su scritta quella parola. Socchiuse gli occhi e si deterse le labbra con la lingua, socchiudendo gli occhi.

< Da quando ho scoperto di essere l’erede dei boss dei Vongola tutti hanno iniziato a chiamarmi così. Però non è stata la prima parola di nessuno.

Reborn mi ha detto Chaossu.

Yamamoto continua a chiamarmi ‘Boss’. Hibari-san ringhia un: “Sawada” da far gelare il sangue per la paura.

 _Niisan_ , invece, pronuncia il mio nome accompagnandolo con qualche ‘Estremo’ e parecchia positività.

Il Nono, dal canto suo, mi chiama ‘ragazzo mio’, anche se non mi ha mai parlato apertamente mi ha mandato delle registrazioni.

Dino _Niisan_ , invece, aggiunge sempre Vongola a quel Decimo. Non ricordo bene le sue prime parole.

Lambo mi chiama o BakaTsuna, per imitare Reborn, o Giovane Vongola.

Se è il ‘soprannome’ della mia anima gemella, non capisco perché debba essere anche il mio > rifletté.

Si mordicchiò il labbro e allungò le gambe sotto il suo banco.

Il professore alla lavagna era intento a disegnare delle formule.

Yamamoto nascose uno sbadiglio e crollò addormentato sul banco, nascosto da un quaderno che aveva alzato ritto. Il ragazzo stava seduto all’ultimo banco.

Tsuna osservò il soffitto, muovendo forsennatamente i piedi. Le formule matematiche che l’insegnante stava enunciando arrivavano alle sue orecchie come un ronzio indistinto.

< Quando ero piccolo pensavo di non riuscire a leggere bene questo tatuaggio. Credevo di essermi confuso con un altro kanji.

Non avrei mai immaginato che quel termine sarebbe entrato così prepotentemente nella mia vita, demolendola un po’ alla volta.

Tutto questo è l’inferno, sicuramente > rifletté. I capelli castani dalle ciocche larghe tre dita gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso. < So che questo oggetto, come tutti quelli non miei che sono apparsi nella mia vita, è della mia anima gemella. Come so che al mio soulmate sono apparsi tutti gli oggetti che ho perso negli anni.

Solo che in questo caso ha proprio perso il suo soprannome e me lo ha lasciato. Io non voglio fare il Decimo.

Lo facesse lui se ci tiene tanto > brontolò mentalmente.

La campanella suonò.

Sawada infilò tutto nella sua cartella e corse fuori, superando tutti i suoi compagni in velocità. Scese alcuni scalini a due a due, inciampò e con un lungo gemito ruzzolò fino al piano terra. Si rimise in piedi, lamentandosi e raggiunse gli armadietti, infilandosi le scarpe.

Uscì nel cortile, sgranchendosi.

La luce del sole lo illuminava completamente, dando vita ad una ombra lunga.

“DECIMO!”. Una voce risuonò tutt’intorno.

Tsuna si fermò, raggelato, mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelerava.

“Quindi tu ti credi degno della famiglia Vongola, ragazzino?!” gridò ancora lo sconosciuto.

Tsunayoshi alzò lo sguardo e vide un giovane, della sua stessa età, in piedi sul terrazzino della scuola. Impallidì notando che quest’ultimo teneva un candelotto di dinamite in mano.

“ _Iiiih_!” strillò, cadendo a gambe larghe, sul posteriore.

Reborn si calò il cappello sul viso, lasciandolo in ombra e si avvicinò a Sawada.

“Co-Cosa… vuole?” esalò Tsuna con un filo di voce.

L’arcobaleno gli rispose: “È l’erede di una prestigiosa famiglia mafiosa. Vuole sfidarti per poterti prendere il titolo.

Cerca di non morire come i tuoi predecessori”.

Gokudera gridò: “Preparati a morire! Ho tutta l’intenzione di farti fuori alla svelta!”. Saltò e fece una capriola in aria, atterrando davanti a Sawada.

Utilizzò la sua sigaretta per accendere dei candelotti di dinamite e li lanciò verso Sawada.

Tsunayoshi saltò all’indietro, terrorizzato.

Takeshi si avvicinò ai due.

“Oh, state giocando a qualche GDR?” domandò. Raccolse uno dei candelotti e se lo avvicinò al viso. “Certo che questi giocattoli sono così realistici. Sembrano quasi delle bombe vere”.

Hayato cercò di sfilargliela di mano.

“Idiota, così ci farai ammazzare entrambi!” gli gridò.

Reborn estrasse la pistola e sparò in fronte a Sawada, che volò all’indietro.

Quest’ultimo gridò, mentre una fiammella arancione si accendeva sul suo capo. Balzò, iniziando a spegnere le micce dei candelotti, schiacciandole tra indice e pollice.

“Il mio ultimo desiderio è salvarvi!” sbraitò. Si era strappato i vestiti ed era in semplici boxer.

Dalla tasca di Gokudera usciva un lembo di un fazzoletto ricamato a mano, con le lettere: “T.S.”.


End file.
